


5 Pots Mueller

by screebiee



Category: Long Exposure (Webcomic)
Genre: Deep feelings, ED mentioned, Fluff and Smut, High School, Home life mentioned, Jonas is oblivious, M/M, Mitch is cute, Slow Burn, shack love, why are they wet so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-15 06:11:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11224974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screebiee/pseuds/screebiee
Summary: Mitch fucks up and it leads him to an outcome he thought he could only dream of.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfic I have written in about, seven years? So apologies if it's not too amazing! I just had to add to this amazing fandom, I've read all the works and I needed more, so here it is. My own lil' thing. All characters belong to the wonderful Mars (AKA smokeplanet), go follow them on tumblr, twitter, instagram and every account they ever make ever. I adore them so much; big thanks to them for letting fans play around with their characters like this, bless ur soul Mars. I hope I do these two cuties justice and can improve my writing for you all to enjoy!  
> P.S. if you haven't already read the comic this fic is based off, then go do it! The title is Long Exposure, you will not regret. Thank.

**hye spots**

**U lyk redin yh? Chek tihs out, gud shit**

The buzz of his phone took his attention away from his current conversation with Sid, who didn’t seem to notice as she continued her excited spiel about, in her own words, a ‘mind blowing skate trick’ she had finally got down last night. He continued his interjections of ‘yeah’ and ‘cool’ at appropriate places, whilst he re-read the texts a few times, rather confused. What was he meant to be checking out, exactly? Besides, when did Mitch even start reading, let alone recommending texts to him at lunch? Being subtle as possible, he shifted his eyes over to where Mitch sat with his usual crowd; Cliff cracking a rare smile while Scratch laughed manically, elbowing Javier as their leader ripped some paper from the opposite tables notebook and scrawled something down, before stuffing it in the pocket of his ripped jeans. Whatever it was seemed to be entertaining the whole table, so any ideas of light reading suggestions quickly dissipated from Jonas’ mind, not like that was high on the list of possibilities anyway.

   He tore his gaze away from Mitch’s slouched form, coming back to his previous conversation in the hopes of piecing together whatever he had missed. Apparently, that wasn’t a possibility.

‘Earth to Joey’, Sid mocked, knocking his head lightly with her fist.

‘Were you even listening? You’re missing out on some life changing move ideas here!’

‘Oh, Sorry Sid, guess I’m just spaced out.’ He rubbed the spot where his twins fist had been, stealing a glance back at the grease slicked teens table, only to find it empty. There was only room for a slight wave of disappointment before a strong hand pushed a square of paper firmly into Jonas’ fingers, leaving him and the rest of the table slightly dumbfounded as they watched Mitch stride off, eying the freckled boy with a sly grin on his face. Remembering the laughter at whatever was now in his hand, he stuffed the note deep into his own pocket, inwardly refusing to open the potential profanity Mitch had decided to send him.

‘What was _that?_ ’ scoffed Madison, disgusted by the exchange and eying his pocket with suspicion.

‘I don’t know and I don’t want to know’, though that was lie. He definitely wanted to know, he just didn’t want everyone _else_ knowing. As usual, Sid saw straight through him, quirking an eyebrow as the bell sounded for next period. He waited awkwardly until Mads and Lewis had turned to start toward class before quietly confirming that he would read it later when no one was around. She nodded in understanding, though still looked sceptical.  Mitch and he had been getting on rather well since the incident over the fence. These new powers they’d gained seemed to have brought them closer, albeit in an unconventional way, but their interactions had never been conventional in the first place. He guessed that was how things would always go with Mitch; just a bit weird.

   The rest of the school day went by as normal for the most part; Jonas dragging his protesting brain through maths, carefully avoiding people in corridors… then, slightly unusual, thinking about Mitch and that note. The Mitch part wasn’t so out of place. As much as he didn’t like to admit it, Mitch often a way to weasel into his thoughts, with his constant confusing text messages that seemed to be in code rather than English, most of the time. The way he always seemed to bump into him, usual dirt grin in place, large palm planting firmly onto Jonas’ shoulder as he swung him off to the side for some random exchange, always earning strange looks from friends and passers-by alike. No, he thought about Mitch _a lot_. A sigh left his lips as he thumbed the note idly in his pocket, which already seemed to be burning a hole there. It was only a stupid note, a doodle, perhaps, or a witty new nickname to call him, though ‘Spots’ seemed the ever favourite. So why did he care about it so much? He’d never imagined himself so concerned with Mitch’s words, but lately… another sigh trundled into the air. The clock hands seemed to be moving unbearably slow, each ‘ _tick’_ taking longer the closer it got to the hour. _‘Come on.’_ He sat forward, eyes trained on the clock hands, attempting to turn them faster with thought power alone. _‘Mitch could do that…’_

The shrill sound of the bell jerked Jonas from his thoughts, jumping slightly as he dropped the pen that had been perched between his fingers. Brown eyes scanned the room carefully, closing in relief as they spotted Neil leaving, thankfully not noticing his prior shock. The weasel faced boy didn’t need much to start on him these days, seeming to want to assert his dominance over the school even more so now that Mitch was back. He didn’t want anything unnecessarily elongating his journey home, especially not snide comments and the contents of his backpack being emptied onto the pavement for the fifth time that week. Thank God it was Friday. The thought of a weekend away from his school troubles (apart from the homework that was so mercilessly piled on his desk), made him sigh in relief as he packed his books away, making the familiar journey towards the school gates to wait for Sid.

   Mads and Lewis had opted to stay for the new ‘Table Top Games Society’ that had started that week, Lewis remarking that, finally, a cool after school club existed, even if was only the two of them attending that day. This left the twins to walk home alone, something they both enjoyed, even more so today as it allowed them to avoid Mads griping over how gross Mitch was at lunch. Jonas sat perched on the wall just beyond the gates, eying the crowd lazily for his slightly taller twin and instead coming to rest on the ever growing figures of Mitch and his gang exiting the building, shoving past people as they went. Shy eyes met with sharp, glinting ones briefly, before the other shot a dirt grin his way, popping a battered cigarette between his huge teeth to take a long, lazy drag of smoke. Jonas stared at him idly, as he often found himself doing. He wondered how long Mitch had been smoking; he’d been none stop since he returned. He seemed to smoke more than he did eat, but then again, had he ever seen him eat? This trail of thought was interrupted when Mitch crushed the cigarette against the wall, flicking the smoking butt onto the floor before making his way in Jonas’ direction. His heart skipped a beat as he pushed himself from the wall he’d been perched on, preparing a stumbled greeting in his head when Sid came out through the crowd, shooting Mitch a look and making a beeline towards the gate. The tall teen stopped, making a face as Sid took Jonas by the arm, leading him off the school grounds.

‘Soo...’ started Sid, slightly more chipper now she had Mitch out of her sights. ‘You had a chance to peek at that mystery note jerk face left you?’ She motioned her head back towards the school as Jonas found himself thumbing at the paper in his pocket again.

‘Not yet…’ which was true, though he secretly hoped she wouldn’t pry for him to do it now. ‘I’ll look at it when I get in, after homework.’ This seemed to surprise his twin, who turned her head towards him as she came to a stop.

‘You’re going home? Aren’t you coming to the skate park with me? I was gonna blow your mind with that new move, remember?’ Evidently, Jonas had missed more of the conversation at lunch than he’d realised. Damn Mitch.

‘Oh… Sorry Sid. Maybe another time, got dumped with a load last period and I want to get started on it before tomorrow.’ His twin sister sighed, but seemed to decide not to push any further.

‘Alright, but you’re missing out on the trick of a lifetime, Joe! I’ll make sure to send you a postcard when I get whipped off to the land of fame, though.’ She winked at him, thick hair bouncing on her shoulders as she walked continued walking again.

‘I’m sure I’ll have enough time to see it before _that_ happens,’ he laughed as his counterpart mumbled a soft ‘oi’, elbowing his arm.

‘You’ll see, Joey. Make sure to let me in on the gossip when I get in though, kay?’

‘Will do, Sid. See you at home.’ He smiled as she waved him off, hopping effortlessly onto her skateboard and rolling down the path toward the park. Picking up his own pace toward home, Jonas kept one hand in his pocket, softly tracing the edges of the paper contained there. Homework was out of the picture until he had read that damn note. 

   Sue greeted him at the door with a smile, as she did every day. He was fond of Sue; she was always more of a mother than Dean was a father. She had good intentions, always doing her best to understand him, though her presence never made much of a difference when Dean was around. At this point, he was thoroughly convinced that nothing ever would. That man was a solid wall with no weak points; impenetrable at the best of times, entirely unapproachable and threatening at the worst. That’s why when Sue mentioned him being out on a late shift that night, Jonas found himself loosening his shoulders that seemed to automatically tense as soon as he stepped in; one less thing to worry about. He gave his thanks when Sue mentioned dinner being ready soon and, dodging past the various foster children, made his way upstairs to his room, dumping the homework heavy school bag down and falling into his desk chair with an exasperated ‘huff’.

   Today had dragged on endlessly since lunch, he thought, reaching into his pocket to free the mystery note from its temporary home, eying it carefully. It looked rather worn for something that had only been written today, as if it had been folded and unfolded countless times. Mottled stains covered a section in the middle, smudging a few words slightly and making them intelligible; a drink of some sort? Water stains? Whatever it was hadn’t been coloured, though Jonas didn’t spend much time considering the cause, because with Mitch, who knew, and who wanted to. Swivelling his chair round to face the desk, he placed the note down, cautiously unfolding the worn paper. Hadn’t Mitch ripped this from something? It looks surprisingly clean around the edges. He ceased his analysis and unfolded the last crease, smoothing the paper flat with his palm to find… wait, what heck _was it_?

 

* * *

 

 

Five cigarettes. He took one last drag, savouring the feel of smoke in his lungs before letting it slip out past his chapped lips. The butt fizzled as it was pressed against the trailer wall, falling to the ground to be met with a trainer sole, grinding it further into none existence. Calloused hands rubbed against a furrowed brow. He’d parted ways with his friends not long after Jonas had been taken off by his twin. He’d wanted to spark up a conversation about the note he’d pressed into those soft fingers, this being his intent since lunch, but seeing the stern look shot by the girl as she made her way towards his intended target had put him off. His presence never seemed wanted around Jonas, despite his longing for it to be. He’d text him later, he told himself as he pushed off the wall, glancing back at the open door to see his aunt in her usual state, passed out on the couch, beer bottle tucked beside her. Maybe he’d ask about the project; that was usually the conversation starter of choice, considering a casual ‘hey Spots’ still seemed far out of reach. Edging the door closed as far as it would go these days, he set off towards the woods. Perhaps he’d make it to ten cigarettes.

    Walking through the dense mass of trees, the air was comfortably silent and despite the cold that bit at his arms, which were now left bare from the jacket sleeves he’d ripped off a month prior, Mitch felt at ease as he day dreamed about the freckled boy he was so fond of. He thumbed the familiar paper in his pocket, idly kicking any stones in range of his long legs as he strode past the foliage; there were some things he wanted to add.

   It was no surprise that Mitch was never one for writing, unless of course you counted the endless graffiti he plastered around both school and public spaces alike. Sometimes with the help of Javier, Scratch and Cliff, where his scrawling took the form of crude jokes and insults aimed at various people, and then sometimes on his own, where things took a different turn. These things were kept out of sight, as they had always been, in the confines of the small shack he was currently headed to. No one else seemed to know of its whereabouts, and if they had done, they had long since abandoned it. Mitch had spent many a night in there, his long, lanky frame tucked small in the corner, huddled from the wind and rain in that secret space, smoking whatever he could get his hands on that day, be it weed or cigarettes. It had become a comfort in trying times, before his actions, right as they were to him, had turned his world upside down even more so than it had been already.

  An exhausted sigh hissed its way past clenched teeth as the door came open with a loud creak, shutting softly behind him against the slight breeze. The enclosed space soothed his thoughts and he set himself down, leaning against the familiar wall, legs outstretched before him as he lifted another cigarette to his lips. He’d run out of his stash yesterday; weed, that is, a bottle of whisky was still safely hidden under one of the floor panels, something he saved for emergencies. He only realised this sadly after he had already said no to Javi’s offer to pick up for him last night. Checking his phone for the millionth time that afternoon, he scrolled through his messages. Still no text back.

‘Fuck…’ The sound hung limply in the silence. He really regretted not checking before he’d said no to Javi. Finally working up to tear his gaze away from the cracked phone screen, his hand went back to thumbing the paper in his pocket, tracing the clean… wait, ripped edges? Shit, had he torn it in his frustration on the way here? He dragged the note from his tattered pocket and unfolded it, finding a crude scribble of a penis covered in randomly placed spots, the hair atop its head mildly resembling Jonas’. It was riding a skateboard, with a speech bubble trailing away from its slit reading, ‘GIV ME TH SUCC.’ He chuckled gruffly, slightly thankful he hadn’t handed this to his Spots, what would he have… but he did hand him a note. He definitely remembered pressing a square of paper into those soft fingers; if it wasn’t this then what was…?

‘Shit.’ He scrabbled around on the floor, checking to see if he’d dropped it clumsily, like he did most things. ‘SHIT.’ He frantically turned out his pockets, loose change and rolled cigarettes spilling onto the floor, clattering and making his brain spin more than it already was. ‘WHERE THA FUCK IS IT?’ A few more minutes were spent checking the floor in the shack, the path he’d walked down to get here, and again his pockets. His fists clenched and unclenched as the familiar feeling of upset crept up on him; he’d spent so much fucking time on that thing, he’d bought a pen and everything, even used nice paper. He needed it. He needed to look at it and remember. He needed to add shit to it, that stupid piece of paper had been his world this week, just like… ‘Ya fuckin shittin me.’ He groaned, realisation spilling onto his features. _Spots._ Oh fuck. Oh shit no. If he saw that he’d… he couldn’t let him see it. Not now they were starting to get close, he couldn’t fuck it up now. He had to get that note back.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit gets real at the cove. TW, drowning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Know this is a quick update but I have had this story written for dayyysss, waiting patiently to throw it at u. Thank you so much for the kudos and cute lil comments, they came so quick I'm crying. Appreciate u so much, bless u all. As always, characters belong to the beautiful Mars (smokeplanet).

‘5 pots Mueller.’

He turned the words from what seemed to be the title over on his tongue for the seventh time, still making no sense of it. Was this some sort of… abstract poem? No, he didn’t think Mitch was all that into poetry; the boy spent the majority of English sat behind Jonas, throwing things at his head and texting him various gibberish, which is what this seemed to be; gibberish. Random assortments of words lay over the page, accompanied by a sea of crossings out and messy doodles. ‘5 pots Mueller.’

   ‘Mueller’ seemed to have been added post title, squashed precariously near to the edge of the paper and small in comparison to the previous word. His eyes scanned down the rest of the page, struggling to read Mitch’s, at best, questionable handwriting. There was no structure to the mess of words in front of him, each one seeming to be added at random to any available space, which now was very little. Some merged into one another, making the task of reading even harder. A few words stood out, mainly because they had been re-written various times and seemingly traced over around the same amount.

‘Lips, eyes…. Ass?’ He scoffed. Mitch always found a way to shove something crude in, regardless of context; the context for this mess being… nothing, as far as he could gather. The entire work was completely incomprehensible and confusing. _‘Just like Mitch’,_ he thought idly, eying the paper with a certain fondness he couldn’t quite put his finger on. Regardless of how messy this, whatever it was, seemed to be, it looked like a lot of effort had been put into it. Mitch had even taken the liberty of spelling some words correctly. Jonas spent a few more minutes trawling over the jumbled mass of verbs and adjectives, picking out ones he liked and saying them aloud.

‘Pure… laughing…beautiful’, he giggled; noting how ‘beautiful’ had been spelt ‘bewtyful’. Somehow, he couldn’t imagine Mitch using such words in his vocabulary. Whenever they had spoken, his sentences had mainly consisted of swear words and talk about how school ‘sucked’, the nicest words he heard being ‘cool’ and ‘sweet’ whenever Jonas had been talking about something, though he always added ‘lil’ nerd’, for good measure, as if the lingering niceties made him feel awkward. So, he closed his eyes, trying to imagine Mitch’s lips forming such nice words, how they would sound… soft, perhaps? His gruff voice low and soothing, lips tugging into a sweet smile at the end… Mitch’s lips lingered in his mind. They’d been chapped today, he’d noticed. He seemed tired.

The buzz of his phone resounded violently in the silence, pulling him from thoughts of tired eyes and sweet words.

‘1 new message: Mitch.’

The glow of the notification had his heart racing momentarily, guiltily remembering that he still hadn’t replied to the previous messages. Apparently, he didn’t have to.

**Mitch: M OTSIDE**

**Jonas:  You’re what?**

**Mitch: O** **TSID**

Pushing his chair back hurrdily, the wheels knocking loudly against the base of his bed, he rushed to his window, peering out in a flurry of confusion. Mitch stood a few feet away from the front door, staring up with a look that could only be described as mildly concerned, though he seemed to be trying his best to hide it, hands shoved firmly into his pockets.

‘What are you…?’ The sentence failed in his mouth as he caught a further flash of worry on the others face. Closing the window, he reached for his skate board that lay just below it, hurriedly making his way downstairs and shouting his apologies to Sue for missing dinner; he had to go out for a bit, project work. The door closed behind him before he could hear her response.

‘Are you okay?’

The worlds tumbled from his mouth clumsily as he clutched his board to his chest, eying Mitch warily as the lanky teen kicked at the ground with his foot. An awkward silence fell between them, Mitch’s gaze boring a hole into the floor. ‘Y… you said you were outside… did you want to hang-’

‘Did you read it?’ The snappy interruption caught him off guard.

‘Read… what?’

‘The er… the shoppin’ list.’ Mitch replied hesitantly, his tone softening slightly. Shopping... list? What… The note…? That was a shopping list? He said the last part aloud, causing Mitch to rub the back of neck, further casting his gaze downwards. ‘Yeah.’ The word came out unsure, almost nervous. At this point, Jonas was completely lost.

‘Do all your shopping lists include ass?’ He noticed how the question fell heavily on the awkwardness between them, and though Mitch’s head was basically parallel to the floor at this point, he saw his face contort slightly, fists clenching at his sides. Was he… blushing?

 ‘Didn’t ask you t’fuckin read it, did I’. Words that would have usually had bite in any other situation seemed to fall limply, trailing away in the breeze. Mitch really did look tired today.

‘Well, you did give it to me…’ More awkward silence followed. He couldn’t take it any longer; things hadn’t been this awkward since, well… they had never really been this awkward. ‘What was it about?’ His question caused Mitch to raise his head rather quickly, eyes widening momentarily before lapsing into a confused squint.

‘Ya didn’t get it?’

‘Get it…? I didn’t see anything to get, it was rather… jumbled.’ He laughed, scratching the back of his head, not meeting the taller teens gaze. ‘I liked some of the words, though…’ Feeling Mitch’s eyes on him made his fingers clench further into his tousled locks.

‘Ya did?’ The lean frame opposite seemed to relax slightly.

‘Yeah, they, they were nice. I never thought you’d use them…’ At that moment, a flicker of hurt shot across Mitch’s features, causing Jonas to regret his choice of words, stuttering out a correction.  ‘Oh, n-no, I, I didn’t mean it like that, I… I just, I’ve never heard you say them before, I guess.’ That came out brilliantly _,_ he thought, further clutching the board to himself.

‘Yeah well… never thought I’d hear ya swear til ya did it.’ A faint smile traced across chapped lips as Jonas let out a giggle, pushing his skate board up slightly to cover his mouth.

‘Well, shit.’ The expletive seemed to catch Mitch off guard, causing a sharp chuckle to escape his throat as Jonas gave him a rare smirk, roles momentarily switched. He felt his face flush as the distance between them closed; a familiar strong arm slung around his shoulders, ruffling his thick hair, making it stick out in more places than usual.

‘Well, Spots, if ya liked it so much then y’can keep it.’ Mitch smiled, a genuine kind of smile that spread up to his eyes, lighting up the usual dark pools. Jonas felt himself so lost in that smile and the contact between them that he barely registered what had just been said.

‘What?’ He asked, blinking up at the others face, eyes wavering on the strong jawline covered in sparse stubble.

‘Y’can keep it. Was gunna start ‘nother one, anyway.’ The hand that had been caught in Jonas’ tousled curls a moment ago found itself at the back its owner’s neck as the contact between them broke, rubbing the nape somewhat nervously. That seemed to be a habit of his.

‘Oh, thanks.’ The words came out as a soft mumble as he eyed the distance between them once again, feeling somewhat disappointed. Realising how unenthusiastic he must have sounded, a question quickly followed. ‘Is this er, an ongoing thing?’ Mitch had started walking at this point, and Jonas hopped onto his skateboard, rolling next to him slowly as they turned the corner away from home.

‘Kinda.’ That nervous tone etched its way into the usual playful, gruff voice, but the awkwardness about the subject seemed to have died down a little. Jonas couldn’t help but smile at the answer; he liked the idea of more notes.

‘Could I… read the other one?’ This caused Mitch to waver momentarily, casting an indiscernible glance to the hopeful brown eyes below him.

‘…Sure thing, Spots.’ His grin widened at the answer, the two of them continuing their journey to wherever their feet led them that day.  

 

* * *

 

 

Winds brought water colliding with the shore, savouring a moment with the soft sands before ultimately falling back behind harsh rocks, awaiting its chance to steal that sweet touch once again. Those moments were few and far between, with Jonas trailing slightly ahead, carefully placing his feet on stable looking ground, only occasionally wobbling and giving rough palms the chance to gently steady him. The pressing of pliant flesh had Mitch’s hands tingling against its touch, silently wishing he had reason to hold on for longer. He also really, really needed to add something. The word had been burning in his head since he’d unwittingly given away that precious paper at lunch. The feeling of soft fingers stuck firmly in his mind, merging in with new sensations of plush sides. The two finally made their way to the bottom of the slope, kicking down small pebbles to join the sand beneath them. Mitch slumped down onto a large rock, splaying his long legs and leaning back onto the cool surface, hands sliding through his grease slicked hair. ‘Back again, hey Spots.’ The cove had become their private stomping grounds, or at least that’s how he imagined it. The two of them together, taking ownership of the secret space surrounding them, melding into one another. He was the rough waves and Jonas was the soft, soft sand. They never seemed to touch one another much. He stared at his calloused, cracked hands and scowled.

‘Yeah… It’s the only place we can ever be alone. To practice our powers, I mean.’ Jonas’ reply trailed off with the whistle of the wind sending waves crashing against the rocks, not quite reaching the sand. He scoffed; of course that was the reason. The scowl deepened.

‘That what ya wanna do?’ Refusing to meet the freckled boy’s eyes, he clenched and unclenched his fist, inspecting it with quiet dislike. When no answer came, he flicked his gaze to the side worriedly and was met with soft, brown pools that were already looking at him. His heart skipped a beat.

‘Are you okay?’ That was the second time he’d asked that, he thought, wincing slightly at how easily he’d let his mask slip down lately. Taking a moment to compose himself, he contorted his features into his signature sleazy grin, managing a wink as he purred out ‘why Spots? Ya worried about me?’ He watched Jonas roll his eyes, crossing his arms across his plush chest whilst muttering something under his breath. Before he could continue teasing, a concerned voice stopped him.

‘You look really tired, lately.’

Mitch gazed dumbly at him from across the sand. He had been feeling more run down than usual, a mix of confusing feelings and lack of sleep, but he hadn’t counted on someone actually noticing; especially not Jonas. He couldn’t even imagine him thinking about him, he didn’t fit into that beautiful space, all harsh biting edges against velvety, supple forms. A sigh escaped him and he bit it back, chewing on his chapped lips feverously. ‘I… I’m fine, Spots, jus’ fine. Trouble sleepin’ s’all.’ He wasn’t lying, he reassured himself, just not telling the full truth. Jonas seemed to look right through him with those big, doe eyes, searching for something. Before he could be questioned further, he hopped up from his place on the rock, long legs swinging round as he made his way toward the sea just beyond. ‘C’mon Spots! We’re burnin’ daylight here! Bes’ get some practice in, yeah?’ The smile plastered on his face hurt his cheeks; he wanted his Spots to stop worrying, he shouldn’t be dragging him down with him, Jonas belonged above him, always. Pebbles and sand crunching behind him brought Jonas to his side as they paced toward the water, kicking off their shoes. He didn’t stop when Jonas paused to roll up his trousers, and he didn’t look back as he heard him dump his jacket and top on the ground, fearing the blush that might creep onto his cheeks at the sight. Instead, he plunged into the water, fully clothed and head first, using the cold salty liquid to cool his nerves and hide his face momentarily before breaking the surface, pushing his hair back to its slicked back style in one, fluid movement. He chuckled as some of the water hit the freckled boys face, causing him to splutter and curse before splashing him back playfully, a small grin spreading across his delicate cheeks. ‘Shouldn’t be swearin’ like tha’, Spots, ya too cute for tha’ shit.’ The teasing tone seemed to have an effect on the boy as a red hue spread across his face, creating a smile that Mitch no longer had to force, triumphant at the blush he’d created.

‘Shut up…’ Jonas huffed, walking tentatively through the small waves, green lights flickering in the space around him. Eying him carefully, Mitch took a step closer in case he needed to steady him, feeling rather bad as he willed him to wobble slightly as an excuse to touch him again. The idea of wrapping his arms around Jonas’ now bare, wet skin made Mitch shiver. Swallowing back the saliva that had built up in his mouth and confident that Jonas was steady on his feet, he turned his gaze toward the rocks back at the shore, focusing on them. Slowly, they began to rise; multiple small ones at first, hovering above the waves before disappearing with soft ‘ _plops’,_ only to be replaced with an array of larger ones. He was getting better at this, he thought, a victory smirk adorning his lips. The salt from his previous dip was burning them slightly, but it was a welcomed distraction from thoughts of tan, wet, freckled flesh. Speaking of which, there hadn’t been much noise from his companion for a while, so he opted to check on him, tearing his focus from the rocks, noting the loud ‘sploosh’ sounds as they hit the water. He spotted the tanned figure quite a way out, at a depth where even he would be treading water, despite his tall frame. Instead, he saw him hovering delicately above the surface on an oval disk of yellow light, seemingly acting as a surfboard atop the waves.

‘Fuck, Spots! Tha’s so frickin’ cool!’ His outburst of praise seemed to startle the hovering teen, breaking his focus and sending him crashing into the water, disappearing like the rocks had below. Panic flooded Mitch’s senses as he watched the last patch of brown skin sink amidst the waves and without thinking, he dove headfirst into the water; when had it gotten this choppy? Rough waves pushed against his lean frame, swaying him slightly off course in his struggle to reach Jonas who he could only see dimly through the murk, eyes closed, body turning limply with the flow of the water. He seemed so far away. His lungs screamed as he ignored his body’s need to breath, kicking his legs frantically to push himself further under the seas pressure, hands outstretched towards Spots, his Spots. His literal and theoretical light in dark times, the only thing that got him attending school, that kept him from losing it on a daily basis; the rush of feelings in his chest gave him the energy to push forward, large hands finally grasping onto a limp, delicate wrist. Suddenly, the lack of air in his lungs hit him hard, causing him to splutter, erratically kicking his legs once again in a break for the surface, hands still clasped tightly around his Spots.

   His throat burned horribly as he gulped in much needed air, but that wasn’t the top priority in his mind. He hoisted Jonas onto his back, one arm holding him in place while the other pushed through the waves, legs kicking strongly until they finally touched the sea bed beneath them. The relief that washed over him was unparalleled when he finally reached the soft sand on the shore, slumping forwards and rolling Jonas carefully onto his back in order to inspect him. ‘Hey, Spots… shit… don’t scare me like tha’,’ he panted. No reply came from the body beneath him. ‘Spots…?’ He nudged him carefully, bringing an ear down towards the boy’s lips.

He wasn’t breathing.

‘SHIT.’ Mitch couldn’t keep the panic from his voice as he scrabbled around in his pocket for his phone, heart sinking when he saw it water logged and lifeless. ‘No…no, _no!_ I don’t know how to _do this_!’ He screamed at his useless phone, lashing it into the sand. His eyes were burning but he wasn’t sure if it was because of the accumulation of salt and silt in them from the sea, or because of the aching tightness in his chest. Placing shaking hands on freckled skin, he took in two lung fills of air, feeling increasingly guilty for his earlier wish of him falling so he could catch him. ‘I didn’t mean it like that.’ The burning sensation in his eyes worsened, spilling a line of salty liquid down his rough cheek. Was it compressions first, or was it breaths? He couldn’t remember and he didn’t have time to work it out as he pressed his chapped lips onto soft, wet ones; an action that would have had him a stuttering mess in any other circumstances now filled his body with a terrified and desperate need for Jonas to open his eyes and push him away. After two full breaths he brought his head up and placed his palms over one another, pushing down roughly on the boy’s sternum, the force of his presses making him wince. Better a broken rib than for him to not wake up at all, he told himself sternly, mind now focused entirely on the task at hand. After numerous repetitions, Jonas still wasn’t responding. Mitch choked on the tears that were now freely running down his face as he held himself together on the edge of breaking down. He had to do this, he had to keep calm. All of the emotions from that week seemed to pile on top of him, pulling him down into a sea of his own thoughts, crashing against his body harder than the waves before. ‘This should be me.’ He whispered shakily. Bringing his head down one last time, he took in as much air as he could manage, pressing his tear stained face against a seemingly sleeping freckled one, releasing the stale air as he had done countless times before, chest heaving as his hands moved like clockwork to press down harshly again. He couldn’t bear to look at him, the beautiful vision of quiet Jonas beneath him, mouth parted, eyes closed; a sleeping angel. He should have been watching him; he should have protected him, he should have -

A soft spluttering broke him from the foaming mass of his thoughts. His eyes snapped open as he gazed down, fresh tears dripping onto the sand that now shifted slightly under the weight of Jonas sitting up painfully, coughing water through grimaces. ‘Jonas?’ He couldn’t believe his eyes, he was alive! He was awake! He was-

‘Ow, God.’ He was in pain. Mitch clutched the boy close to him, rubbing circles where he had previously pressed down, stuttering numerous apologies through quiet, relieved sobs. All the pain from that week dissipated in the air around him, replaced by the absolute joy he felt as he hugged his Spots; he didn’t think he would ever be this happy again. They stayed that way for a few minutes, Jonas’ coughs gradually becoming less in number, his breathing evening out against Mitch’s chest. After the feelings of panic and relief died down, he gently took his own lean frame away from Jonas’ plush curves, suddenly remembering the fact he’d been cradling that bare, freckled skin he spent so much time daydreaming about. Jonas looked up at him through long, lush lashes, wiping water away from his chin.

‘Mitch, you’re crying?’ That would be statement came out as a question, his soft face seeming almost shocked.

‘Ya fell in the water,’ he mumbled shakily, gaze still trained on Jonas, taking in his every detail. ‘I shouted an ya fell, I couldn’t see ya no more Spots, I thought ya was gone, so I… I swam out to get ya, but ya weren’t breathin an…’ He could feel his eyes burning again as he remembered Jonas’ limp form in his arms. ‘Fuck… Spots I… I thought I’d lost ya.’ The last sentence came out in choke, causing him to clutch his chest as he fought back any further tears. He was alright now, he was breathing, it was okay; but Mitch didn’t feel okay. He felt tired, he felt downright exhausted, his head was a mess of emotions; fear, relief, sadness and love all crammed into one space, unable to be contained any longer. He broke down as he felt soft arms wrap around his shoulders, pulling his head against still wet skin. Gripping on for dear life, he finally allowed his body to rack as he cried again for the second time that day, feeling hot shame on his ears for letting Jonas see him this way, so weak and vulnerable.

‘Let’s get you home, Mitch.’ The voice was gentle and caring, making him press against the soft form even more, trying to bury inside the others chest so he could disappear there forever, lost in a beautiful constellation of endless freckles. ‘Let’s go home.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I should apologise for making this sad but these two characters are so indepth, I really need to bring out their emotions ahhhhh. Mitch is such a precious soul I love him. Hope you enjoyed reading.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I am basically just throwing this at u at this point, I have zero patience. This one's a lil' happier. Character credit goes to Mars (smokeplanet).

Mitch’s trailer was cold as he pushed open the door, finding it already slightly ajar. The two stepped in before he pressed it shut, though it seemed to only get so far before jamming. The rest of his surroundings resembled the crumbling door; beer bottles strewn across the small areas of floor visible, stacks of boxes containing things that seemed to have no place, but must have held some sort of importance considering their continued presence against the walls, and a woman lying on the beat up couch, her face pressed against old cushions, mouth half open. That must be Mitch’s aunt, he guessed, vaguely wondering how long she had been in that state for. Next to the couch, a strange, mammal looking lump of spines and fur, seemingly dressed in a pink hoodie, lay sleeping amongst a pile of old clothes on the floor. Before Jonas could question what on earth it was, exactly, he was interrupted by Mitch. The lanky teen still stood by the doorway as if he wasn’t the one who lived there, rubbing the nape of his neck and apologising for the mess; he hadn’t been expected anyone to visit. Jonas eyed him warily as he continued, thanking him for walking him back and ‘stuff’.

‘I should be thanking you.’ It seemed like he was stating the obvious, but all he received was a blank stare and a confused ‘wa?’.

‘You saved me, at the cove… I haven’t exactly thank you for that yet so… thanks.’

‘Right… yeah. No worries...’ Mitch paused before winking slyly, seeming to have gained his usual confidence back slightly. ‘Always knew ya’d be fallin’ for me but didn’t expect it t’happen like tha.’ Jonas felt his face flush and he shoved him lightly, too tired to do anything more. He stared in awe as Mitch seemed to change his demeanour completely, rushing to the fridge with new found energy as he offered him the choice between a beer and a coke. It was as if before had never happened, like he hadn’t just broken down in tears at the cove, cradling Jonas with more affection than he’d shown him their whole lives. He gave soft thanks as he took the offered coke, leaving the now relaxed seeming Mitch to open the beer with his huge teeth, taking a swig before striding towards what he supposed was his bedroom.  The taller boy hurriedly pushed the mess of filter papers, beer bottles, baggies and old clothes from atop the mattress and he flung himself down, patting the spit next to him and stretching out his long legs lazily. Jonas took the offer hesitantly, warily checking the time on his, thankfully, still working phone. He’d left it in his jacket pocket before he’d waded out to sea. _8 pm._ He still had time before curfew, maybe even enough time to figure what was going on with Mitch, exactly.

   The two sat in silence for a few minutes, Mitch downing his beer rather too quickly before shooting up to fetch another. He seemed calm enough but Jonas could tell he was still jittery, his battered trainers tapping relentlessly against the squeaky mattress. ‘Erm, don’t you want to go change your clothes, or something?’ He winced at how pitched his voice became at the end, coughing slightly before continuing.  ‘You’re still soaked.’ He saw Mitch glance at him quickly, foot still tapping.

‘So I am,’ he chuckled, tugging at his t-shirt collar absentmindedly. The wet fabric clung to his frame, showing off his usually hidden lean stomach and making Jonas’ face burn with something he deemed jealously, though he wasn’t too sure that was the cause.  ‘Did ya want something as well? Not too dry yaself there, Spots.’ Maybe it was beer affecting his behaviour, or maybe it was in his imagination, but he swore he saw Mitch look him up and down sleazily. He shifted his gaze to the floor, folding his arms over the swell of his stomach subconsciously.

‘I don’t think anything you have would fit me…’ Green light flickered in his side vision; he’d been worrying about a lot of things today. The ruffling of his hair caught him by surprise and he let out a soft yelp as Mitch strode past him, leaving a gruff chuckle as a response.

‘Nahh I’ll find ya somethin, don’t worry ya pretty lil head.’ He was thankful that Mitch had his back turned to him as he rifled through some drawers; his face was flushed for the second time in at least ten minutes, and he found himself questioning whether or not he wanted Mitch to act like this more often. Did he like all the flirting? Mitch was flirting with him, right? He felt rather embarrassed that he didn’t really know. No one had ever flirted with him before… he didn’t think so anyway. Something soft and vaguely musty smelling landed on his head, causing yet another yelp to fall from his mouth  as he tugged it off, messing the damp mass of curls there. ‘Jeez, ye’ra jumpy fuck today,’ was all he heard as he saw Mitch’s back turn a corner, supposedly to get changed. Not wanting to be walked in on, he wasted no time tugging off his own wet clothes and pulling on the old t-shirt and sweatpants Mitch had left for him. Thankfully, they were slightly too big, making him feel somewhat better about his figure, though not entirely great. Stretching out the top a little in an attempt to loosen it more, he noticed the worn slogan ‘Yuck fou’ in the centre. He smiled fondly; obviously the shirt phase had been going on for some time.

‘Told ya I’d find somethin’.’ Mitch stood leaning against the doorway, a towel draped loosely over his broad shoulders that he had obviously used to dry his hair, now standing damp and spikey on his head. His baggy t-shirt had changed to a tank top, or perhaps something that used to be a t-shirt. The hems around the sleeves were ripped and hung low on his frame, flashing bare chest whenever he moved. Sweatpants sat dangerously low on his hips, showing a hint of black boxers with ‘HORNY’ written across the band in stark capitals, a mischievous devil face printed next to it. That was as much as Jonas could take in before he tore his gaze away, trying his best to banish the small pink lights that had begun to lull around him, feeling inadequate for staring too long.

‘Oh, yeah, thanks…’ He trailed off, feeling that annoying burn on his cheeks once more. Damn Mitch, he swore he did things like this on purpose. To his side, he saw him pick up his old wet clothes and place them on heater with his own, which was thankfully now turned on, Jonas noted; it was freezing in there. He rubbed his arms absentmindedly, trying to work some warmth back into them. Between the freezing sea, the outside air and now Mitch’s not so warm trailer, they were feeling pretty numb.

‘Feelin’ chilly?’ The question hung in the air for a few seconds before he quietly responded.

‘A bit, yeah…’ He clutched onto his arms a bit tighter as a shiver ran up his spine, which sent Mitch off to the next room, coming back with a huge blanket that he flung haphazardly around his shoulders. The feeling of the fabric and warm hands pressed against him eased the chill slightly, and he tugged the cloth against his skin.

‘Sorry ‘bout the cold in here, Spots… think my aunt’s been out of it all day, must’a forgot to turn tha heatin’ on.’ Well, that answered his query from before; all day? That must have been some drinking session she’d had. He looked up at the teen standing before him, his large hand placed once again on the back of his neck as he looked off to the side apologetically.

‘Don’t worry about it; I’m sure you’ll do a good job of warming me up.’ His eye twitched at his own words, clutching onto the blanket around him for dear life as he hoped Mitch didn’t pick up on his phrasing, sinking into the bed slightly when he heard a gruff chuckle and ‘damn straight’ as the taller boy settled back down once again. He flicked his gaze to the strong, lean arms only inches from his own, turning away again when a glimpse of chest presented itself as the other swivelled round to face him. I mean, he was sure Mitch would be warm, but… Oh God, he couldn’t get himself flustered, Mitch seemed blue today; he had that to focus on.

‘I…’ He started of shakily, thumbing the fabric in his hands before continuing. ‘I understand if you don’t want to talk about it, but… but before, at the cove…’ Mustering up all the courage he had, he turned his gaze towards Mitch’s, thankful that the last sentence came out a bit stronger; ‘you were really upset, you’ve been acting differently lately, and I’m worried about you.’ Mitch seemed to grimace slightly at his words, sitting back against the wall and hurriedly pressing a cigarette to his lips. He lit it, taking a long drag before responding almost robotically.

‘Told ya, Spots, jus’ tired.’ A slight anger flared in Jonas’ stomach, almost as small as the spark from the cigarette, but large enough to set something ablaze inside of him.

‘Mitch, that’s a lie.’ The spark died down as quickly as it came, melting away with the wince on Mitch’s features. ‘I- I’m sorry I, I didn’t meant to sound snappy I’m just… worried.’ The other nodded slowly, damp hair flopping onto his forehead slightly. He quickly pushed it back.

‘S’cool, Spots, don’t worry about it.’ The lanky teen hadn’t lifted his gaze from his bedroom wall since the cigarette had been lit, staring as if he was witnessing rolling fields rather than crumbling plaster; feigning fascination at nothing. Jonas scrunched more fabric in his fists, regretting pushing the question this far. Mitch obviously didn’t want to talk about it, so they wouldn’t talk. Instead, he found himself scooting back against the wall where the other gazed idly, wrapping his blanket clad arms around that lean frame he’d been glancing at all afternoon, and nestling his head into Mitch’s firm chest. He could hear the heartbeat beneath his ear quicken, but then slow, as a large hand wound its way through his tousled locks, still damp and salty from the sea. He clutched onto Mitch tighter, rubbing circles into his back and sighing against the new found warmth. A quiet voice from above fell into his ears gently.

‘Hey… Spots; is sof’ spelt with one or two t’s?’ He couldn’t help but giggle at the question, but he answered ‘one’ just as quietly, eyes opening when he felt Mitch move forward slightly to put out his cigarette and pick up a surprisingly clean piece of paper and a pen. His eyes followed the hand as it wrote ‘Soft’ roughly on the paper, noting how the capital ‘S’ resembled a ‘5’.

 

* * *

 

 

The previous night stuck fast in Mitch’s mind; curled up on his bed together, hands gradually entwining to the sound of shy giggles and gentle whispers. He never thought his cramped trailer room could look as beautiful as it did in that moment, his Spots in his lap, soft figure pressed against the sheets. Lights lit up the room in a sea of pink and occasional green when the two found themselves too close together, though that second colour never lasted more than a second. Every moment they’d laid that way, he’d cherished, knowing that it would probably never happen again. It was a onetime embrace, fuelled by emotions from the day’s previous events. ‘ _He jus’ felt sorry for me, he was jus’ bein’ nice.’_ He clutched the fabric of the blanket he’d brought with him, remembering Jonas wrapped in it as he’d laid against him. It hurt to think it, but he had to remind himself of the distance between them, he couldn’t get in too deep and risk ruining the friendship he held so dear. Still, thinking of the freckled boys actions made him smile wryly as he took out his paper, carefully placing the words ‘kind’ and ‘jentle’ next to the lone ‘Soft.’ The vibration of his phone distracted him from his writing; he’d given Jonas the new number before he’d left last night, explaining how his other one had broken. He kept multiple phones for various reasons, mainly not wanting to run the risk of being caught again. His loving mother had already taken the wrap for him once before and he didn’t suspect that anyone else would, nor would he want them to. Anyway, having two phones meant he still had a way to contact people, specifically…

**Spots: What does ‘5 pots’ have to do with anything?**

**Mitch: 5 wa?**

**Spots: Pots. You put at the top of this note thing, ‘5 pots Mueller’**

Mitch snorted. Oh shit, so _that’s_ why the boy hadn’t questioned him about the notes contents. Finally his bad handwriting was paying off.

**Mitch: thas fr me t no an u to fnind out**

**Spots: Dick**

**Mitch: U luv it**

A smile tugged its way onto his lips at his joke; he missed that little scrap of paper, but if Spots having it meant he’d message him more often, he could cope with that. Though, he secretly hoped he wouldn’t figure out the meaning behind ‘5 pots’.

**Spots: Meet me by the cove.**

**Mitch: oo spots wen dd u get so furcflul?**

**Spots: Shut up and get to the cove. I’m helping you write.**

Mitch quirked an eyebrow in surprise; he’d certainly been writing more than usual, though it was only a jumble of words that stuck in his head whenever he thought of Jonas. Shit he liked about him, things he liked doing with him and certain… body parts. He bit his lip, remembering how Jonas’ had made a remark about the word ‘ass’. If he ever knew Mitch had been thinking about that, then that was sure fire way of ruining whatever was going on right now. Maybe he’d have to make up a reason for the whole ‘5 pots’ thing. Cooking, perhaps?

**Spots: Where are you?**

‘ _Shit.’_ He’d been so preoccupied with his thoughts that he hadn’t yet left the shack. Bundling his paper and pen into his jeans pocket, he hurriedly typed ‘on m wy’, before stuffing the blanket into a crate that lay in the corner. Then, he ran out the wooden door into the woods, hoping he wouldn’t leave Spots waiting too long by the shore. The early afternoon sun left dappled light falling through the trees, illuminating the foliage that was dew slicked from earlier rain. Mitch’s ripped jeans brushed against the wet leaves, leaving darker patches of fabric in the already deep blackness as he raced down the path towards the cove. The sky still looked slightly grey, though the sun seemed to be holding its place for now, casting a warm glow on the earth below. He reached the cove just as he received another text message, a simple ‘??’, and he saw Jonas perched on a flat rock, back turned away from him. Seeing his opportunity, he slipped his phone back into his pocket and stalked quietly across the sand, which was soft and pliant beneath his weight. Close by, waves crashed against jutting stone. The scream that emitted from Jonas as Mitch grabbed onto his shoulders had him doubling over, pawing at the sand helplessly as he watched a freckled face wrinkle with annoyance, before joining in with his laughter not long after. The sound of cracking chuckles and soft giggles rang sweetly in the space around them. Mitch liked that sound, he thought, sitting up and gazing fondly at the figure above him, taking in how the sun glinted off his curls and illuminated patches of freckles on his neck. Jonas put out his hand and he took it, melting inside slightly at those soft fingers, wondering how his own must feel. Again, he found himself disliking his hands.

‘What did ya wanna do?’ The smaller boy raised an eyebrow at him, indicating to the notebook and pen he had dug from his pocket.

‘I was going to help you write, remember?’

‘Oh shit, yeah,’ he chuckled, slumping down on the rock next to Jonas. ‘Sooo Spots, how’s it gunna go? Am the student ‘n’ you’re tha teacher? Gunna spank me if I get tha words wrong?’ He waggled his eyebrows, relishing in how red the others face went as he ignored his question in favour of opening the notebook and writing something down. Just as he was about to peek over at the page, it had been pushed into his face, revealing the word ‘JERK’ in capitals, looking out of place on the otherwise blank space.

‘That’s the first word in today’s class.’ He stared at the page some more, noting how neat Jonas’ writing was.

‘Jerk? Ain’t tha’ spelt with a ‘g’?’ The other looked at him briefly before making an unintelligible noise. Mitch just sat there, oblivious.

‘Gerk? Oh my… this is going to take all day.’

‘All day with a hot teach don’t sound too bad ta me’ he quipped, sending a sly wink at the frustrated teen next to him. ‘Think ya’d look slick in lil’ suit and tie, maybe some glasses…’ he felt a soft elbow dig into his side as the boy next to him made more seemingly random sounds, turning away from him to sit cross legged on the rock. ‘Awww come on, Spots, am only teasin’.’ A curl mopped head turned back slightly to eye him. ‘Though, about that suit…’ It turned back quickly with a ‘huff’, though Mitch swore he saw a blush on those cheeks.

They spent the next hour going over some basics, like spelling, organising your words, and constructing basic sentences. Normally, Mitch felt stupid when people had to explain things to him more than once, but with Jonas doing the teaching, he was more than happy to ask again just to hear him talking. Perhaps if his cute tan face was at the front of class every day, Mitch would have learnt a lot more in school. He felt he’d learnt more from Jonas in an hour than he had done in that place throughout the entire year.

‘There, you’re getting the hang of it.’ That small amount of praise accompanied with a warm smile made his heart flutter. He rubbed the nape of his neck as he muttered an agreement, maybe he was.

‘S’all thanks ta you, Spots,’ was his response, coming out low and shy in contrast to his usual tone. He turned his head to meet Jonas’ already steady gaze, face inching closer as his eyes flicked from wet lips to glittering brown pools that were gently reflecting the dashes of pink that hung in the air around them. He felt the grains of sand on the rock start to vibrate, followed by small pebbles shifting and floating at his feet as their faces moves towards each other, magnetised, almost close enough to… A large drop of rain splatted onto his nose, making him wrinkle it and break his focus from that small moment which now seemed to disappear into awkward silence. ‘It’s rainin’.’ That statement was so painfully obvious but he felt the need to say it anyway, any excuse to break the sudden quiet. ‘Yeah, it is…’ was all he heard as he hopped off the rock, motioning for Jonas to follow. ‘I know a place,’ he said, and then the two were running, paper and pens stuffed haphazardly into pockets, jackets raised over their heads in an attempt to keep off the rain that now fell freely all around them, bouncing off trainers and ground alike. The woods provided some coverage as they sprinted down the path, Jonas trailing behind him as they made their way to the shack. He paused momentarily, waiting for the smaller boy to catch up before continuing at a steadier pace through the trees, grasping the others soft hand absent minded in order to guide him.

    The wooden door creaked open in greeting as the two entered, thankful for the shelter from the sudden bad weather. A slight wave of déjà vu hit him as he looked from his clothes to Jonas’, now soaking wet as they had been the night before, and a slight blush crept onto his cheeks as he remembered the contact. ‘Can’t even offer ya some clothes,’ he chuckled, squeezing out some water from the base of his top, adding further dark patches to the already damp wooden floor.

‘No heater, either,’ the freckled boy groaned, wrapping his arms around himself as he removed his wet jacket that only seemed to be making him shiver more. Remembering some words from last night, he sat himself down against the familiar wall, patting the spot next to him gently and saying ‘don’t worry Spots, I’ll keep ya warm.’ A wave of butterflies washed over him as they found themselves in a similar position to what they had been last night, huddled tightly in the corner, sheltered away from the wind and rain; a well-known place for Mitch, though this time, he wasn’t alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank u again for reading! I have no shame I will thank u a million times. Knock knock, what's that? It's me again, thanking u! I hope you're enjoying the cute lil' interactions as much I enjoy writing them. Also, Mitch is a hottie, end of.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mitch and Jonas try and get warm. TW, implied ED/Body Hate.

Rain rapped quietly on the wooden door, seeking entrance but ultimately being denied by the secret shelter. This space had room for only two figures, which now lay huddled and shaking in the corner. Pale flesh merged with tan freckles amidst the shadows, becoming one atop the damp floor. Outside, the weather showed no signs of ceasing its current onslaught any time soon. Jonas groaned against the wetness of his companion’s clothes, tensing in an attempt to stop the shiver that threatened to wrack his spine. The day seemed to have gone from one extreme to the other, starting with sun, gleeful chatter and almost… a kiss? Whereas it was now filled with torrential rain, seething cold and elongated silence, a grim contrast that was only salvaged by the close contact between them.

   The surrounding space was small, but not confining, giving enough room to walk in a relatively large square around its perimeter. Change and cigarettes lay aimlessly on the floor and the walls were littered with graffiti, scrawled in the same red spray paint throughout, which now lay on its side across the other end of the shack next to an old crate. The writing on the wall seemed to mirror that of which the note Mitch had given him the day before; squashed, overlapping and randomly placed, the only difference being the red that dripped down beneath it. This occurred less as the scrawling continued, the creator seemingly getting the hang of his craft. It was clear to see where the graffiti started, as two walls where completely full, the next being around half done, and the final being blank. It was rather strange seeing that Mitch had covered the walls in order, almost as if he was writing the pages of a book, when he usually seemed so disorganised and clumsy. Something about this observation hit Jonas’ chest hard; this place was like the physical incarnation of Mitch’s thoughts and feelings throughout the years, a highly personal space that no one else seemed to have entered. He felt as though he was intruding, as if he didn’t belong, but the feeling of Mitch’s arms wrapped tightly around him contradicted that. He was invited in, he was wanted there, and he couldn’t help but feel warm despite the aching cold in his bones.

   He averted his gaze from the walls, not wanting to pick apart the taller boy; he would tell him what he felt comfortable telling him in his own time, it wasn’t his place to analyse him. Mitch was Mitch, and that’s all he wanted to know. At this point, they had been sitting in the same position for at least half an hour, and Jonas’ bum was getting noticeably numb. He abhorred the idea of leaving his current place against Mitch’s chest, but if he didn’t move soon he would definitely find it harder to stand up when the inevitable time came. Shifting as gently as he could, he brought his hands to the cold floor beneath him in order to scoot away slightly to stretch his legs, when Mitch’s voice broke the silence.

‘Ya okay? If ya not comfy then we can sit apart an all tha, sorry I thought-’

Jonas shook his head in response, clarifying that he was fine sitting close to Mitch. ‘My er, my bum’s just going numb, and my legs are hurting a bit,’ he laughed nervously as Mitch’s worried expression melted away.

‘Why didn’t ya say so, teach? C’mon les’ get up, get tha joint’s movin’, don’t want ya ass to er…’ He trailed off, coughing slightly, ‘to be outta commission, or somethin’.’ Mitch had been calling him ‘teach’ since he had started helping him out at the cove. He would say something about it, but, in all honestly, he kind of liked it, it made him feel somewhat important. Rolling his eyes, he picked himself up off the damp floor, eyes skimming past the walls again. He’d been thinking about that note quite a lot, reading through parts he could understand again and again, trying in futile to decipher the smudged words in the centre. Something about it drew him to want to figure the mash of gibberish out, to put it into context. He thought he’d made some progress last night before he went to bed, but he didn’t want to push the concept, what if he had misread it all? Still, he was determined to keep working on it in the hopes he was right, but how…? ‘

‘I dunno about you, but I’m fuckin freezin’.’ Mitch elongated he vowels in ‘freezing’, gripping his arms as he shuddered. Jonas agreed, he’d been shivering ever since they’d stepped in, and the clothes weren’t exactly helping, they were still wet, amplifying the icy feeling against his skin. As if reading his mind, Mitch winked at him slyly, saying ‘could always strip off an’ have a lil’ jog indoors, start our own nudist exercise club’. He waggled his eyebrows and Jonas did his best to ignore the chuckle as he huffed, turning his head away and muttering ‘you wish’.

‘Maybe I do, Spots.’ Jonas was thankful he had his head turned as he felt his face flush, the heat on his cheeks in shocking contrast to the rest of his body. Behind him, he heard footsteps, and the sound of something hard knocking against wood, along with a few curse words, before Mitch popped his head into his sights, holding what seemed to be a full bottle of whisky. ‘Wanna drink? Might warm ya up a lil’.’ There was no hint of intent in his voice as he took off the lid, taking a sip. ‘Heard alcohol does tha’, somethin’ about blood vessels an’ shit.’ Jonas found himself rather impressed with that small nugget of knowledge.

‘Well yeah, I guess so. It causes your blood vessels to dilate, moving warm blood closer to the surface and warming you up temporarily, but, blood being pumped closer to the skin’s surface also causes you to lose core body heat, which -’ Mitch, who looked rather lost at his spiel, seemingly only heard the word ‘yeah’ and pushed the open bottle towards him. Another shiver made its way up his spine and he threw his logic out the window, gripping the bottle and taking a huge swig, something he instantly regretted. Jonas wasn’t one for drinking; to him, beer tasted like stale urine and wines something even worse, but this was something else entirely. The harsh liquor burnt his throat and attacked his taste buds with a flavour his brain couldn’t process; it was only sheer willpower that allowed him to swallow the large mouthful he’d taken, spluttering and coughing with disgust. To Mitch, however, the whole thing was hilarious.

   ‘Fuck, Spots! Your face!’ He collapsed inwards, guffawing at what he’d just witnessed, slapping his leg as if it was the funniest thing in the world. ‘I knew ya didn’t drink but shit, tha’ was _gold.’_ Determined not be a laughing stock, even it was just Mitch being playful, he closed his eyes, throwing back his head as he took yet another swig, only to be met with the same fate. ‘Jesus Spots don’t force ya’self! Slow down!’ The bottle was hurriedly taken away from him and Mitch patted his back, taking him through his fit of coughing and leading him to the battered looking crate in the corner, sitting him down. ‘Gonna get ya’self fucked at tha’ rate.’ Jonas groaned, feeling his throat still burning, a horrible taste etched firmly at the back of it.

‘Think I already am…’ The room around him had started to spin, not massively, but noticeably enough to make him feel rather unsteady on his feet. He hadn’t eaten since this morning, so the two swigs of alcohol were hitting him pretty hard. Mitch slumped down next to him, taking another gulp of whisky before patting his arm gently.

‘Tha’s okay, Teach. Seems I got a coupl’a my own lessons for ya’, all about alcohol consumption.’ He winked at him, and Jonas found himself laughing despite the slight queasy feeling in his stomach. In fact, he felt pretty good, really, just a bit dizzy. Good enough to nudge Mitch back and say ‘I’m sure there’s a lot more engaging things you could teach me, Sir.’ He giggled at the blush that crept onto Mitch’s face, suddenly feeing rather confident in himself. Lifting the bottle from the other boy’s grasp, he took another, smaller swig, taking it better than the last two. ‘Get you,’ grinned Mitch.

   They sat that way for a while, drinking lightly and laughing about nothing, Jonas feeling gradually more confident as time went by, making jokes and shooting sassy comebacks Mitch’s way, earning sly grins and playful nudges. He hadn’t felt this relaxed in a long time, and with Mitch by his side, he hadn’t felt as happy. He sat lost in thought about his theory on that note, working up the courage to say something until Mitch jumped up, slapping his head as if he’d done something stupid.

‘Spots! I forgot! That fuckin’ blanket we were cuddlin’ in tha other day, I brought it with me.’ He dropped down to his knees, motioning Jonas to move from the crate, which he did, albeit rather clumsily in his current state. Mitch turned the crate on its side, revealing a missing piece of wood with a stretch of fabric poking out. He wondered why he’d gone through so much effort to bring a blanket out into the middle of the woods, but he was thankful for it none the less, the idea of warmth almost had him jumping with joy. Before he could throw the blanket over the two of them, he noted the taller boy shuffling his feet and staring at the ground, obviously thinking about something.

‘What’s wrong?’

‘Nothin’ much gets past ya, does it Teach.’ A nervous expression etched onto his face as he continued. Since they’d been drinking, Mitch seemed to be hiding his emotions less and less, something both equally exciting and scary for Jonas; what if he got mad at him about the note theory?  ‘I was just gunna say, ya clothes are frickin soaked, Spots. Don’t think putting a blanket over ‘em is gunna help much, so… I was thinkin’, ya could lose ‘em and have the blanket to ya’self, am fine with the cold.’ Jonas just stared at him bewildered for a moment.

‘Mitch. You’ve been shaking just as much as me since we got here; I’m not going to leave you shivering in the corner while I sit in a warm blanket. That’s not fair.’ The other boy didn’t answer, still shuffling one foot against the floor. ‘We’ll share, I’m sure our combined body heat will warm us up.’ Still not hearing an answer, he put the blanket down on the crate and found himself placing his hands on Mitch’s arms that now lay stiff at his sides. ‘Mitch… you look uncomfortable. Did I say something wrong?’ He’d never seen him this nervous before, damn, he was normally the one lost for words, staring at nothing and tense as anything. Not Mitch, never Mitch. He was the image of a tough high school sleazebag, mouth clenched in a grin showing off his huge teeth, usually with a cigarette or two between them, eyes relaxed and glinting mischievously, always with a witty comeback to shoot at anyone and a strong fist to go with it. Right now, though, he was trembling slightly, fists clenched but not aiming at anyone, eyes staring off into the distance, teeth chewing on his lip. Jonas’ heart sank. ‘I’m sorry for saying anything, I didn’t mean to upset you,’ though he was lost as to Mitch’s feelings, he still regretted whatever he had done to cause them. He let his hands drop from Mitch’s arms, not wanting to confine him in any way, and stood back from him, telling him he was there if he needed anything at all. After what seemed like forever, Mitch spoke.

‘I just…’ His head dropped down. ‘I just don’t like…’ The words seemed to catch in his throat, and Jonas took a step forward, his hand wavering in the air mid-way towards him uncertainly. ‘Me.’ He felt his eyes burn as he took in what Mitch had just said and, clawing back his emotions, he tried his best to speak calmly.

‘Hey, Mitch, you don’t have to explain yourself to me, not at all. It’s okay. You take the blanket and get warm. I’ll turn around while you change, don’t worry about me. It’s okay.’ He felt as if he was mumbling nonsense, all he knew was that Mitch was tipsy, and he didn’t want him saying anything that he might regret sober. Jonas knew what it was like having things you couldn’t say even though they burned in your skull every day, he knew what it like to dislike himself, to feel ashamed, but he’d never imagined for a second Mitch thought that way. He was… beautiful. He was the most beautiful man Jonas had ever seen; but despite that, Jonas knew that Mitch was Mitch, and that he didn’t see that.

‘Don’t be silly, Spots, can’t have ya fuckin’ divverin’ now can I?’ Mitch was looking at him again, a small smile on his lips. His heart fluttered, relaxing as the other seemed to perk up a little. ‘C’mon, let’s get warm.’ He knew that Mitch was a rollercoaster, able to jump from one emotion to the next with little ease, but he also knew that underneath his tough exterior still lay insecurities, despite his efforts to hide them again now, smile firm on his face as he ruffled Jonas’ hair. So he turned around to face away from him, and closed his eyes, taking the notebook and pen from his pocket and stripping off his wet clothes, letting them fall to the floor until he was left in his underwear. He then hurriedly reached for the blanket, draping it over his shoulders, keeping his eyes closed until he felt Mitch sitting beside him, taking the other end and wrapping it around his lean frame until the two ends met. When he was sure that both of their bodies were covered, he opened his eyes again. Mitch was blushing.

‘You were right about tha’ whole body heat thing.’ Jonas giggled and rested his head against the slender shoulder next to him, basking in the warmth that radiated from them inside the blanket.

‘Yeah…’ he sighed, clutching the fabric and tightening the thin shield around them. ‘What made you bring this out here, anyway?’ He felt a chuckle, hot and breathy against his forehead.

‘Ah, no reason Spots. No reason.’ Not feeling like questioning further, Jonas resided to closing his eyes again, resting against the pale arm next to him. Gently, he felt Mitch move beneath his head, and butterflies exploded into his tummy when the arm he’d been leaning on wrapped itself around him, pulling him in close. He was definitely still tipsy, but he didn’t care, he was lying comfortably in Mitch’s arms with a warm glow on his cheeks, listening to the rhythm of the rain against the shelter around them. He’d almost forgotten about the notebook he’d left on the floor until his foot nudged it slightly. He sat staring at it for a moment before leaning to pick it up, catching Mitch’s attention, who eyed him curiously. Opening the middle pages, he lifted the note he’d kept there, thankfully still dry, protected by layers of paper surrounding it. Taking in a deep breath, he handed the notebook to Mitch before locating the pen and pressing it into long, slender fingers. The taller boy sat there with a confused look on his face, staring back at Jonas as if to ask ‘wha’ the heck?’ He just smiled shyly, turning his gaze away as he mumbled ‘could you write down ‘Spots?’

 ‘Spots…’ Mitch repeated, clicking the pen and taking his hand down to write slowly, trying his best to concentrate despite being slightly inebriated.  Jonas watched in close apprehension as the word appeared on the page, heart beat quickening when he eyed the finished product, the capital ‘S’ resembling the number ‘5’. Quietly, he took the paper back, and began to write his own word next to it, comparing the joint effort to the note Mitch had given him. _‘There’_ , he thought, smiling down at the paper, butterflies tickling his stomach.

‘ _Theory proven.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have you worked it out, too? This is as far as I've gotten, but the next update will be in a day or two! Determined to finish this fic and start another one. I hope this is all flowing smoothly. Thank u for reading as always, and also (as always), character credit goes to Mars (smokeplanet).


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut smut smut smut smut smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character credit goes to Mars (smokeplanet).

Mitch stared at the paper for what felt like an eternity, eyes flickering back and forth from the new writing before him to the old note in Jonas’ hand.

   He felt completely dumb, as if he was looking at something new rather than something he vividly remembered writing last week. A slight sick feeling bubbled into his stomach and it wasn’t the alcohol. Fuck, he’d barely drank that much. Neither of them had, but the world seemed to be moving around him as his brain connected the dots with scratchy lines.

   He knew. How long had he known for? He suddenly felt scared, cheeks flushed as he kept his gaze locked firmly on the paper rather than looking to the freckled boy next to him. He was in a shack, in his fucking underwear alone with his Spots, who had the note he’d written about him in his hand, and he _knew_. He knew he liked his liked his lips and his eyes and his hair and his, oh frick his _ass._ He groaned outwardly. Mitch had wormed himself out of much worse situations than this before, but at that moment in time he was pretty stuck on what to do next.

‘Ah shit Spots, I can explain, jus’ give me a minute.’ He was going to need more than a minute; he needed a frickin’ miracle.

‘You don’t have to explain.’

‘I do jus’ let me think-’

 

‘You like me.’ Was Jonas… teasing him? He turned his head to meet the other’s eyes, suddenly feeling very embarrassed.

‘No I frickin’ don’t.’

‘Yes you do,’ Jonas deadpanned. He turned his face away again, feeling consistently more flustered as his fists clutched around the blanket, suddenly very aware of his bare skin. ‘Why do you look so annoyed?’

‘Because ya takin’ the piss.’ He would have walked out if he wasn’t currently half naked under a blanket in the middle of the woods.

‘No I’m not.’ Mitch refused to answer him, scowling against the fabric on his shoulders. ‘Mitch, I’m not.’ Jonas was beginning to sound concerned, and despite feeling utterly pissed at the situation, he eyed him warily through his side vision, keeping his scowl firmly in place. He was just about to look away again when the smaller boy bit his bottom lip, a red tint surfacing on his freckled cheeks.

‘I… I like you too.’ That statement, small and shy from Jonas’ mouth made his eyes widen in disbelief. Before he could stop himself, he gave the first reply that came to his mind.

‘No fuckin’ way.’ At that, Jonas pouted, folding his arms and causing the blanket to fall slightly from his shoulders. Mitch couldn’t stop staring.

‘Mitch…’ he whined, huffing and nudging his arm slightly. ‘I do. If it wasn’t for the rain before… well… you know.’ His face was now an amazing shade of pink, bringing out his tan freckles even more. He felt slightly more confident as Jonas seemed to become a flustered mess, hands fiddling with the blanket, still pouting. Fuck, those lips…  

‘I don’t think I do, Spots,’ he purred, leaning in closely against the boy’s ear. ‘You might have to remind me.’

   There had been many a time he’d dreamt about kissing Jonas. In his bedroom, in the school corridors, the janitor’s closet; feeling Jonas’ hot mouth collide with his own in the small shack as rain poured down around them hadn’t been on that list. The boy’s lips felt wet and endlessly soft as they fell onto his own clumsily, noses bumping against one another. Mitch chuckled and pulled the other away slightly in order to tilt his head and bring him into a deeper, slower kiss, savouring how sweet his mouth tasted against his own. The blanket fell from them as their hands moved to more pressing matters, exploring each other’s neck, shoulders and back as their lips continued to move against one another. The cold air around them was forgotten entirely. The motion of their kiss became hot and needy as he pushed Jonas back to lie against the blanket on the floor, winding his hands through tousled, thick locks. He pulled back, panting breathlessly to stare at the boy beneath him. Jonas was still clutching onto his neck, eyes half lidded in the soft light that spilled through the windows.

‘Is that enough of a reminder?’ Jonas asked through shakey breathes, fingers now tracing small circles at his nape.

‘I dunno, Spots, still seems a bit fuzzy ta me.’ He grinned slyly, using the hand wrapped in Jonas’ hair to pull his head back slightly, exposing his neck. ‘Maybe this will help me remember.’

   He puttered teasing kissing around the boy’s soft jawline, licking up to his ear and sucking lightly, relishing in the small moans that emitted from Jonas’ mouth. The hands gripping at his sides made him feel hazy, lost in the sensation of his lips against beautiful freckled skin. He sunk his teeth into the soft spot above Jonas’ collar bone, running his tongue over the bite mark gently before continuing to nip and suck at his flesh as he felt him writhe gently beneath him, stuttering half words through gasps and moans. Another tug of hair brought their lips to meet again, this time with Jonas swiping his tongue across Mitch’s bottom lip, begging for entrance that he happily granted him, tongues meshing together in sloppy rhythm. His mouth was so hot and wet, he felt like he was drowning in all of these new sensations, his brain still unable to process what the fuck is going on exactly.

   Jonas didn’t seem to want to give him time to stop and think as his soft fingers stroked across his bare chest, trailing down to his hips and back again, causing him to growl against his lips. Once again he brought his mouth down to a smooth, tan neck, leaving sucking marks all over the countless spots he adored so much. He palmed the flesh of Jonas’ sides and melted at how deliciously mouldable it felt in his hands, tracing the soft curves there before trailing his hands up to his chest to tweak an adorable little nipple, smirking when it hardened at his touch. A whine escaped the boy beneath him as he took his hands away from his chest to cup his face, wavering in the moment slightly.

‘Are ya sure ya okay with all of this? Ya not uncomfortable or anything? If ya ever want me to stop then just say.’

‘I’m fine, Mitch, more than fine.’ Jonas smiled softly as Mitch gazed into his brown eyes, searching for any doubts. Seeming to sense his persistent worry, the smaller boy motioned his head to the space around them, and it was only then that Mitch noticed the vibrant sea of pink that lapped at walls of the shack, casting it’s hue across the wooden panels.

‘Oh, right, must’a missed that,’ he chuckled, bumping his nose against the freckled one beneath him.

‘Shut up and kiss me, jerk,’ and their lips collided again as he pulled Jonas up from the blanketed floor and into his lap. Small hands clutched his shoulders as their bodies were pressed flush together, Jonas’ thick thighs straddling his hips. Fuck, he couldn’t take it anymore. Trailing down the boy’s plush sides, his hands reached to palm the ass that he’d been thinking about for weeks now. He bit at the soft flesh of his neck again, growling as he gripped his ass tighter, pulling him in against his growing erection. The small hardness in Jonas’ underwear pressed against his skin and he growled again, deep and throaty, sinking his teeth in once more before trailing his tongue down to freckled shoulders. He leant him back slightly in one arm, his gaze flickering to Jonas’ face, red and panting. How his Spots could look so cute and sexy at the same time was beyond him.  He was endlessly turned on by him, from his soft jawline to his squeezable thighs, he couldn’t get enough. Jonas gazed back, eyes half lidded as he said breathlessly ‘I want to feel you.’ The freckled boy seemed flustered at his words, biting his lip and looking away shyly. The damn nerd didn’t know how irresistible he actually was.

‘How can I say no to that face,’ he purred into his ear, leaving a teasing lick before bringing the boy’s hands to the band of his underwear, letting him set the pace for himself. He shivered as Jonas wasted no time in his stroking him through his boxers, a small ‘fuck’ falling from his lips as he tilted his head back. Regaining his senses, he brought one hand down to find the others hardness, smirking against his skin when he gained a high pitched whine from teasing his sensitive head. The wetness that crept onto his fingers had him sucking feverously on the boy’s neck, the two grinding against each other’s hands. Mitch couldn’t hold back the deep moan as he felt Jonas’ hand reach into his underwear, pulling his heavy, leaking erection into the cold air. He’d never felt as needy in his life as soft hands clasped around his shaft, stroking slowly as the boy continued to rut against him. He leaned his forehead against the boy on his lap and watched his expression as he freed his small cock, kissing him deeply as his soft mouth let out gasps and moan at the sensation of Mitch’s hand stroking him in slow, deliberate motion. Jonas’ hand began to move faster as he thrust his hips, moaning his name again and again.

‘M-Mitch, oh God, Mitch...’ Fuck, he was going to lose it, but he couldn’t. He wanted his Spots to lose it first, to come apart on top of him as he watched. He took the smaller boys hands away from his own throbbing hardness and clasped them behind his back with one arm, spitting into his free hand and stroking him, twisting his fist as he motioned up and down with increasing pace. Jonas’ head lulled back as his whines grew louder, a small line of drool falling down his cheek. He moved his head forward to claim a small, hard nipple in his mouth, sucking and licking against the nub as he continued stroking his Spots into submission, feeling his plush body tense on top of him at the edge of orgasm.

‘Cum for me Spots,’ he purred into his ear, nipping at the flesh of his neck before steadying his gaze on his face, now breathless, lips quivering, eyes closed in pleasure. Jonas let out one final exasperated moan as he came apart in Mitch’s hands, hot cum spurting onto his lean stomach in thick jets. He couldn’t take his eyes off his beautiful Spots, not even as he slicked his own hand with the warm fluid on his skin, finishing himself off as he watched him ride through his orgasm on his lap. They both sat there atop the blanket, panting and stroking each other’s faces, relishing in the sweet moment before collapsing against the wall behind them. Mitch’s heart was beating at a hundred miles per hour as he stroked Jonas’ soft hair, whispering to tell him how beautiful he is in his ear. Jonas sighed against his chest, nuzzling his nose into his collar bone.

‘I love you, Mitch.’ His heart stopped for a moment, a huge grin plastering onto his face as he said the words he’d written down on the note that had led them here, words that had been smudged and left unreadable in a small wave of tears at the thought of never being able to truly say them.

‘I love you, Spots.’

‘Don’t you mean 5 pots?’ Jonas giggled into his shoulder, and Mitch grinned.

‘5 pots Mueller.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This final chapter was short but I hope it wasn't a doozy! This fic was off the top of my head so I apologise if it didn't seem all too well planned out, I'll make sure to remedy this next time! Regardless I'm so happy for all the wonderful people that have commented and given this kudos, honestly I wasn't expecting such a warm reception, thank u so much, this site and its users are beautiful. Thank u again to Mars for creating such amazing characters in an equally amazing comic, and one final reminder to go check said comic out! Long Exposure is the name, highschool sci-fi gayness is the game. I hope you all enjoyed my (terrible) smut writing and I look forward to bringing u more content in the future (:

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, hugs to u. Excited to keep this lil story going, hope you enjoyed it! Will update either tonight or tomorrow (:


End file.
